ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~
ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ (アンジュルム 2019秋「Next Page」〜勝田里奈卒業スペシャル〜) was ANGERME's special fall 2019 concert at Pacifico Yokohama, where 2nd generation member Katsuta Rina graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project. It was held on September 25, 2019. The concert was available for live viewing at Shinjuku Wald 9"アンジュルム 2019秋「Next Page」〜勝田里奈卒業スペシャル〜 ライブビューイング 新宿バルト9のスクリーン追加が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-18. and was broadcasted live on dTV's HikariTV channel."9/25(水)『アンジュルム 2019秋「Next Page」〜勝田里奈卒業スペシャル〜』公演の生配信が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-20. The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on February 5, 2020. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet and the "Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite" music video. Setlist #VTR #Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Akai Earphone #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #MC #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei #Koi wa Accha Accha #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #MC - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #''Medley'' ##Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Ise Layla ##Kagami no Kuni no Hinekure Queen - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano ##Choto Mate Kudasai! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka ##Flag wo Bukkowase! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla ##Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu ##Kon'ya mo Suteki ni Ochitsukenai - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu ##Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #Kousaten #Uraha=Lover #MC #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Taiki Bansei #46okunen LOVE Encore #Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite - Katsuta Rina #Graduation Message from Katsuta Rina #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi (without Katsuta Rina) #Graduation Ceremony #Tomo yo Encore 2 #MC - Katsuta Rina DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #PROLOGUE (Blu-ray only) #OPENING VTR #Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Akai Earphone #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #MC #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei #Koi wa Accha Accha #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #MC #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Ise Layla #Kagami no Kuni no Hinekure Queen - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka #Flag wo Bukkowase! - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu #Kon'ya mo Suteki ni Ochitsukenai - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #Kousaten #Uraha=Lover #MC #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Taiki Bansei #46okunen LOVE #Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite【ENCORE】- Katsuta Rina #MC【ENCORE】 #Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Tomo yo【ENCORE】 #EPILOGUE (Blu-ray only) ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite (Music Video) - Katsuta Rina Featured Members *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina (graduation concert) *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen: Hashisako Rin Concert Schedule Trivia *In attendance at the concert were: former S/mileage / ANGERME members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Tamura Meimi;"アンジュルム・勝田里奈が卒業…４０００人のファンやスタッフに感謝伝える" (in Japanese). Daily Sports online. 2019-09-25.https://twitter.com/Tamura_Meimi/status/1176857996594298880 Morning Musume '19, Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory (without Asakura Kiki), BEYOOOOONDS, PINK CRES., Iikubo Haruna,https://twitter.com/miyaaa0825pink/status/1176853170204467205/ and Hoshibe Sho.https://twitter.com/hoshibesho/status/1176868646590660611 *The black outfits used for the first few songs of the concert were designed by Katsuta Rina. Gallery NakanishiKana-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiAkari-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Takeuchi Akari KatsutaRina-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Katsuta Rina MurotaMizuki-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Murota Mizuki SasakiRikako-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Sasaki Rikako KamikokuryoMoe-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe KasaharaMomona-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Kasahara Momona FunakiMusubu-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Funaki Musubu KawamuraAyano-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Kawamura Ayano OotaHaruka-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Oota Haruka IseLayla-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Ise Layla HashisakoRin-NextPageKatsutaSP.jpg|Hashisako Rin ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic01.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic02.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic03.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic04.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic05.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic06.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic07.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic08.jpg ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic09.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic10.JPG ANGERME-NextPageKatsutaSP-livepic11.JPG References External Links *Concert Schedule (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:ANGERME Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:2020 DVDs Category:2020 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays